You are my life
by Deih
Summary: Ya no temas, ya no lo hagas. Dile lo que sientes y que fluya lo demás. / Serie de Drabbles. Reto: Historias de amor en 155 palabras.
1. Imposible

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **"La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Steve se preguntaba si llegaría a ser feliz en aquella época. Se sentía perdido, desde que volvió a estar consciente lo estuvo. Y tal vez podría salir todo bien —se dijo—, tal vez podría aprender de ese nuevo mundo e intentar ser feliz. Ayudar a las personas como el Capitán América.

Pero cometió el error de enamorarse. Y no es como si pensara que aquello estaba mal, sino que lo hizo de la persona equivocada. Sabía mejor que nadie que en el corazón no se mandaba, y que la raza, el género o cualquier barrera que existiera, no importaba en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba.

Él amaba a Tony Stark. Con su sarcasmo, su indiferencia, sus sonrisas y comentarios fuera de lugar. Él lo amaba y eso no cambiaría por más que se repitiera una y otra vez que estaba mal.

Tanto...que moría y revivía una y otra vez con esa mirada color chocolate.


	2. Tú

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **"La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A pesar de que debía estar feliz por los tiempos de paz, no lo estaba. Su tiempo libre era abismal y allí, en la Torre, no tenía nada que hacer para entretenerse.

O tal vez sí: dibujar a Tony una y otra vez.

A la luz del Sol —aquella vez en la que hablaron en la terraza—, a la luz de la Luna —el instante en el que se encontraron en el balcón—, dormido —cuando lo encontró babeando en su escritorio—, riendo —el momento exacto en el que se burló de él—, y por último...regalándole esa sonrisa sincera que pocas veces formaban sus perfectos labios.

Dejó la libreta de lado, la opresión que sentía en su corazón había incrementado de manera considerable. ¿Era masoquista? No conocía esa faceta de él, esa en la que se destruía así mismo con pensamientos negativos. Reproduciendo como una película cada movimiento del millonario.

Gimió con frustración; ¡¿Por qué?! 


	3. Tormento

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **"La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A veces se preguntaba seriamente sobre el suero que lo mantenía así. Es decir, ni siquiera podía dormir y al otro día estaba como nuevo. Seguramente en el pasado no le habría importado, pero en esos momentos era un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Porque tenía tiempo, demasiado tiempo, para pensar en Tony.

Mordió su labio inferior, justo cuando su tormento pasaba a su lado para ir a la cocina. Al parecer se daría el lujo de comer una de sus donas, esas que tanto amaba. Porque sí, demonios, ¡Sí!. ¡Sabía todo de él! Sabía cómo le gustaba el café, sabía sus gestos, sus mañas, anhelos y miedos.

Porque...en uno de sus momentos de borrachera, no pudo soportarlo. Habló con él hasta que amaneció, a pesar de que la mayoría de frases que soltaba eran incoherentes.

Sonrió, sus azules orbes perdiendo su brillo característico. Era tonto seguir algo imposible, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo ir. 


	4. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **"La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Y sucedió.

El estruendoso ruido que resonó por toda la Torre llamó su atención, y el humo que comenzó a salir del taller de Tony lo alarmó. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo suficiente para tomar su escudo, tan solo corrió hacia el lugar, tosiendo un poco debido a lo que llegaba a colarse en sus pulmones.

Su corazón se paró unos instantes, Stark estaba inconsciente a enorme distancia de uno de sus trajes, mientras un notable golpe en su cabeza se hacía notar gracias al hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su sien.

Aquella imagen quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria.

No se movió del hospital ni para comer, de todas maneras creía sobrevivir una semana completa sin alimento. Si antes Tony no abandonaba sus pensamientos, en esos momentos apenas recordaba cómo se llamaba.

Definitivamente no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Aunque fuera imposible, Anthony Edward Stark sabría que su corazón le pertenecía.


	5. A tu lado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del Reto: **"Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **"La Era de los Vengadores.''**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Quisiera haber tenido su libreta de dibujos para plasmar allí la cara de Tony. Tan...

—Quita esa cara de idiota, harás que me enoje —gruñó el millonario, desviando la mirada de forma violenta. El fuerte rojo de su rostro resaltaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Jamás imaginó que, días después de haber salido del hospital, Steve viniera de frente y dijera sus sentimientos sin más rodeos.

—Te amo, Tony —repitió, deslizando sus manos hasta sus mejillas para hacer que le mirara. Gracias a la cercanía que mantenían podía sentir la calidez ajena, sumado al aroma masculino que emanaba, el cual le encantaba—. Eres mi vida... —sus ojos brillaron al momento de decir aquello, sobre todo por la mirada que Stark tenía.

—Ya cállate —bufó, aferrándose a su camisa para hacer que se inclinara—. Eres un maldito cursi —agregó antes de estampar sus labios contra los contrarios.

Steve sonrió, era mejor de lo que imaginó.


End file.
